tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl Who Cuts Monsters
|next =Salaryman Zero |nextname =Salaryman Zero }} The Girl Who Cuts Monsters is the second episode of the series Ultraman Geed.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story636http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/geed/episodes/index_2.html Plot Still recovering from the attack by Skull Gomora, Haruwo and his family were living at a shelter when his niece Eri Hara was helping Haruwo light up a fire. She lit a fire telepathically, startling the other refugees to see that the girl was a pyrokinetic. Haruwo's family were then forced to leave before the refugees became hostile. Shortly after leaving, a swordswoman overheard them and asked the populace about the family's moveing, only to be stopped by a refugee when he asked her for money. The family then decided to take move to a warehouse that belonged to Eri's grandfather, where Haruwo and Ryoko discussed about Eri's ability, revealing why the ice cream Eri was holding melted in his store the other day. Later, Haruwo and Ryoko were attacked at by a man in a mask who was after Eri, causing her to fight back with her pyrokinesis power, revealing the attacker as a Dada. After being exposed, Dada shrinks Eri and trapping her into a small devise and took her hostage, only to be confronted by the swordswoman, who attacked the alien in order to save Eri. Meanwhile at RE.M.'s secret base, Riku and Pega had just finished moving into the base as their new home, when Pega learned that Riku was refusing to transform into his original form ever again. RE.M. explained that because Geed resembled Ultraman Belial, the public was terrified of the Ultra and thought of him as a threat. Riku later learned that Haruwo was moving and he was afraid that something had happened to him, Riku and Pega left to the warehouse to find him. When the duo made it there, they ran into the Dada and the swordswoman. Riku realized that the seijin had kidnapped Eri and he rushed to helped the swordswoman to fight off Dada. During the fight, Riku managed to rescue and free Eri, causing Dada to retreat. While Dada hid inside of an abandoned building, the seijin was confronted by the strange man in black who had previously summoned Skull Gomora. The man new that Dada was after Eri's power and told Dada to not interfere, but the Dada refused and tried to fight the stranger. The man then used his own Riser and destroyed Dada with little effort. Seeing that someone else was guarding Eri, the man in black then used his Red King and Gomora capsules and fused with them, transforming into Skull Gomora once again. Meanwhile, the woman introduced herself to Riku as "Laiha Toba," who had been looking a man that could transform into a monster. She also explained that Eri had her pyrokinetic abilities because she hosted a "Little Star," making her a target for monsters and aliens. Before she say anything else, the group were interrupted by the sudden reappearance of Skull Gomora. Laiha then prepared to take Eri to safety and Riku also prepared to leave, but then he remembered that he still had the power to stop Skull Gomora, despite the fact that the public feared Geed due to his resemblance to his father. Riku then left and transformed into Ultraman Geed, not knowing that Laiha saw him transform. Geed then faced Skull Gomora once again, and was knocked down by the fusion monster's new abilities. Before Skull Gomora could reach Eri and her Little Star, Geed was able to get back up and continued fighting Skull Gomora. Eri saw how Geed was trying to protect her and her family and tried to help him defeat the monster by praying to the Ultra encouraging him. Ultraman Geed fired his Wrecking Burst at Skull Gomora, destroying it. After the fusion monster was destroyed, Eri's Little Star left her to the Ultra, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule, Ultraman Leo. After Geed left, the Red King and Gomora capsules were retrieved by the strange man, said to himself that he got what he came for and that he needed only five more capsules. After his battle with Skull Gomora, Riku found Pega who was then suddenly caught by Laiha, who said that she saw Riku transform into Geed and demanded to know more. Forced to admit the truth, Riku admitted that he was the Ultra. Laiha then released Pega, and promised not to tell anyone of Riku's true identity. Before they left, RE.M. informed them to return to the base. When they got back, Pega asked RE.M. if she knew anything about the Little Stars, but RE.M. stated that the information was prohibited to be out in the open. With Riku's possessing Ultraman Leo's capsule, Eri had lost her pyrokinesis ability. Haruwo had moved in with Eri's family until he could continue work and Laiha had also moved into the base with Riku and Pega. The duo had just decided to give a name to the base when Laiha had entered it. They named it the "Nebula House," the same name as their previous home. Sometime later, Riku had bought a book for Haruwo and was and was on his way home when he then suddenly ran into it's author, the strange man, who then autographed the book with his name, Kei Fukuide. Cast To be added Appearances 'Characters' *Riku Asakura *Laiha Toba *Pega *RE.M. *Kei Fukuide 'Ultras' *Ultraman Geed 'Monsters and Aliens' *Dada *Skull Gomora Trivia *To be added External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes